


Addicted

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Ты меня уже не знаешь, Мэтт.





	Addicted

В дверь постучали, и Доминик вяло глянул в ее сторону.  
\- Мне не нужно обслуживание номеров! - крикнул он и сделал глоток – жидкость обожгла пищевод. Почему, даже после стольких лет, он до сих пор не привык к алкоголю и тот каждый раз дерет горло?  
\- Это я.  
\- Мне не нужно обслуживание номеров! - повторил Доминик, оглядывая журнальный столик перед собой. Зажал бутылку между ног и быстро стянул с себя футболку, бросив ее на столик, закрывая все лишнее.  
\- Привет, - Мэтт вошел внутрь.  
\- Виделись уже, - пожал плечом Дом и сделал серию глотков из горла.  
\- Развлекаешься? - невесело усмехнулся Мэтт, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Выпустили из манежа? - отбил Доминик и потянулся к сигаретам и зажигалке.  
\- Один-один, - хмыкнул Мэтт и взял бутылку.  
\- Тебе нельзя, - Дом постарался отобрать ее, дернувшись, чуть не выронив сигарету и зажигалку из рук.  
\- Не дорос? - улыбнулся Мэтт, таща бутылку на себя.  
\- Соображаешь, - фыркнул Дом, но отпустил бутылку и подкурил сигарету, глубоко затягиваясь и сползая по дивану ниже, и выдохнул сизый дым вверх. Мэтт взял его за запястье и подтянул руку с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой к своему рту, делая затяжку. Дом смотрел на него, как на слабоумного. - Тебя когда ходить учили сегодня – не удержали, и ты упал и ударился головой?  
\- Я пришел к тебе, - пожал плечом Мэтт, - по-волчьи выть и все такое… Что у тебя есть? - он сделал еще один глоток из горла.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - хмыкнул Дом, отбирая бутылку.  
\- Наверняка же есть что-то? - усмехнулся Мэттью, носком обуви поддевая футболку Дома и поднимая ее со столика. - Старые привычки прятать не изменились? - он взял футболку рукой и кинул ее на живот Дома.  
\- С твоим носом надо в аэропорту работать, а не гитары тискать, - хмыкнул Дом, отводя взгляд от порошка в пакетике на журнальном столике.  
\- Кокс? - Мэтт взял пакетик в руки и растер порошок внутри, разглядывая.  
\- Соображаешь, - уголком губ улыбнулся Дом и снова глубоко затянулся.  
\- А где же блэкджек и шлюхи?  
\- Давно уже не доставляет, - пожал плечами Доминик и протянул сигарету Мэтту – он затянулся.  
\- Косяка нет? Чего уже зря травить легкие.  
Дом устало потер лоб и стряхнул пепел в пепельницу на подлокотнике. Кивнул на сумку у журнального столика.  
\- Там был где-то… - Мэттью подтянул сумку к себе и стал рыться в ее недрах. - Внутренний карман, на замке, - Дом приложился губами к горлышку бутылки. - А что с тобой случилось? - он хмыкнул, протягивая Мэтту зажигалку. - Чего вдруг захотелось травить организм всякой дрянью?  
Мэтт затянулся и пожал плечами, снова откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Говорю же, просто пришел к тебе, а у тебя тут вечеринка на одного. Дай, думаю, присоединюсь…  
\- Я сделаю вид, что поверил, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- А я сделаю вид, что сейчас ты ничего не говорил, - кивнул Мэтт, протягивая руку к бутылке.  
Доминик сделал большую затяжку и потушил оставшуюся сигарету, раздавив ее в пепельнице.  
\- У тебя все в порядке?  
\- Мгм, - Доминик пожал плечами и дотянулся до второго косяка, брошенного Мэттом на столик, рядом с коксом. - У тебя?  
\- Заебало все, - выдохнул с дымом Мэтт и Дом усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, так делись, - он согнул ногу в колене, поворачиваясь к Мэтту лицом, - а то мы с тобой сколько, недели три нормально не разговаривали?  
\- Больше, - пожал плечом Мэтт, делая глоток. - Дела…  
\- Хуйня, - рассмеялся Дом.  
Мэтт открыто и серьезно посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Ты прав. Люди постоянно находят отмазки своим промахам, - Мэтт следил за Домом, который пододвинул ближе к себе футляр и, открыв его, взял металлическую блестящую пластинку и пакетик с журнального столика, вскрывая его, - лишь бы не признавать, что совершили ошибку. - Дом кивнул, высыпав небольшое количество порошка на зеркальную поверхность футляра, и пластинкой стал делить его на равные доли, размалывая слишком крупные комочки. - Либо просто признаться, что… - Мэтт замолчал и Дом отвлекся от своего занятия: вытягивания порошка в две дорожки, параллельно друг другу.  
\- «Что» что? - Дом ждал продолжения и вынул из крышки футляра тоненькую золотистого цвета трубочку с витиеватым орнаментом на ней. - По дороге, для начала, думаю, хватит? - он протянул ее Мэтту.  
Мэтт смотрел на трубочку в его руках, чуть прикусив губу. Дом пожал плечами.  
\- Не заставляю же… - он повернулся к столику, отворачиваясь от Мэттью.  
\- Я буду, - Мэтт выхватил из его рук трубочку, облизав губы.  
\- Не надо, если не хочешь, Мэтт, - Доминик смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. - Мне больше достанется…  
\- Симпатичная, - Мэтт покрутил трубочку, разглядывая узор и игнорируя слова Доминика. Тот улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Ручной работы.  
\- Именная… - хмыкнул Мэтт, глядя на гравировку.  
\- Да, мастер оказался нашим большим фаном, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Ладно, - он протянул руку, чтобы забрать трубочку, но Мэтт отстранил ее от него.  
\- Сказал же, буду, - Мэтт пододвинулся к краю дивана, нагибаясь над столиком и зеркальным дном футляра.  
\- Уверен? - тихо спросил Дом и Мэтт выпрямил спину, нахмурившись и глядя на него.  
\- Слушай, ну не маленький же. Может, тебе жалко? - он фыркнул.  
Доминик усмехнулся и затянулся косяком.  
\- Тоже не подросток – деньги имеются, да и крыша еще не поехала, - он отвалился на спинку дивана, наблюдая за склонившимся над столиком Мэттью и услышав, как тот вдохнул дорожку, - ну, может, только немного…  
Мэтт выпрямил спину и шмыгнул носом, тут же начав его тереть – Дом хмыкнул.  
\- Что, совсем забыл все прелести молодости? - он отобрал трубочку и пододвинул футляр с оставшейся дорожкой ближе к себе и через пару секунд точно так же тер нос, шмыгая, и усмехнулся, отваливаясь на спинку дивана. - Так что ты там говорил? Про ошибки и признания? - Дом сделал глоток виски из бутылки и передал ее Мэтту.  
\- А… ну да… Мы находим себе оправдания, лишь бы не признавать, что трусы, - он хмыкнул, затягиваясь.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом, - Мэтт пожал плечами, снова шмыгнув носом, - Мы столько времени не разговаривали, потому что… - он закусил губу, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом, - я не хотел…  
Доминик широко улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда, зачем притащился сейчас? Разве сейчас ты хочешь? - он развалился на диване, глядя в потолок. - Мэтт, у тебя семья теперь, тебе такие посиделки аукнуться.  
\- Кто, если не я?  
\- Никто, - легко пожал плечами Дом. - Я никого не прошу, мне хорошо. Ты же за этим пришел? Сказать мне, что я опускаюсь все ниже и где-то есть точка невозврата? - он хмыкнул. - Так я это прекрасно знаю, не утруждай себя. Я даже осмелюсь сказать, что ты меня уже не знаешь, Мэтт.  
\- Что это значит? - усмехнулся Мэттью, повернувшись к нему лицом.  
\- Пока ты нянчился со своим отпрыском, я пробовал такое, что тебе и не снилось, - криво усмехнулся Дом. - Бывал там, откуда ты бы убежал, крича от ужаса.  
\- Я жил среди наркоманов, помнишь?  
Дом щелкнул языком:  
\- Детский лепет.  
\- Я смотрю, ты гордишься этим.  
Доминик повернулся к нему лицом:  
\- А мне больше ничего и не осталось.  
Мэтт придвинулся и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
\- Дом…  
\- Не смей говорить мне, как мне жить, Мэтт. Не смей, или, клянусь, я заставлю тебя заткнуться.  
\- Ты звереешь, - выдохнул Мэтт.  
\- Может, это то, кто я есть? - хмыкнул Доминик. - Животное, которому только жрать и кайфовать нравится?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Мэтт. - Ты не такой… Никки.  
\- Не называй меня так, - Дом повернул голову в его сторону. - Никки больше нет.  
\- Ты врешь… ты все врешь, - прошептал Мэтт, скользя своей ладонью по его предплечью и переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Ты невероятен, Мэтт, - хмыкнул Дом. - Ты заводишь подружку, которая все время теперь шляется за нами. Ты заделываешь ей ребенка. И теперь, когда я стараюсь забыться, расслабиться, выкурить память, ты приходишь и одним движением, одним словом все переворачиваешь, рушишь так долго выстраиваемую мной стену… - он постарался высвободиться.  
\- Никки…  
\- Мэтт, пожалуйста… - Дом отвернул голову и глубоко затянулся остатками косяка и кинул его в пепельницу, уже не пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Никки, - настойчивей произнес Мэттью, поднимая голову с его плеча, - пообещай мне…  
\- И не подумаю, - перебил Дом, вырывая свою руку из его захвата. - И вообще, - он дотянулся до бутылки с виски, - у нас тут вечеринка, знаешь, - он улыбнулся, отсалютовав Мэтту, и сделал пару глотков. - Так что давай веселиться, а не говорить о всякой херне.  
Мэтт долго смотрел в его уже мутноватые глаза, а потом широко улыбнулся.  
\- А давай…

-…И вот, значит, этот идиот встает и говорит, что это, оказывается, Меркьюри застрелили, а Леннон умер от СПИДа, - Доминик рассмеялся и выронил косяк. - Представляешь, какой идиот? - он поднял его и снова сунул в рот, поднося зажигалку к лицу. Мэттью усмехнулся.  
\- Действительно. Давай паровозиком? - он пододвинулся ближе.  
\- Да раскури новый, - хмыкнул Дом, кивнув на журнальный столик.  
\- Эй, не порть кайф. Так круче, сам знаешь. Давай, - Мэтт устроился удобней.  
Дом усмехнулся.  
\- Помнишь, как мы так впервые поцеловались?  
\- Как будто нечаянно, - хмыкнул Мэтт, кивнув. - Конечно, помню.  
\- Так ты сделал это специально? - удивился Дом, отстраняясь от лица Мэтта, и рассмеялся. - И я только сейчас об этом узнаю? - Мэтт со смехом закусил губу. - А прикинулся таким смущенным! Ну, просто девственница в первую ночь.  
Мэтт улыбнулся.  
\- А ты прям как настоящий растлитель взял и язык свой сунул мне в рот.  
\- Я хотел пошутить, избежать глупого смущения, - Дом пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. - Не думал, что ответишь…  
\- Не думал, что купишься, - так же тихо произнес Мэтт.  
\- Так, мы на чем там остановились? - бодро спросил Дом после короткой неуютной паузы.  
\- На паровых двигателях и скорой медицинской помощи при остановке дыхания методом «рот-в-рот», - усмехнулся Мэтт.  
\- А, ну да, - Дом улыбнулся и сунул косяк тлеющим кончиком в рот, пододвигаясь к Мэтту.   
\- Нет, давай так, - Мэтт вынул его изо рта Дома и перевернул косяк, - Затянись.  
\- Не такой эффект будет, - возразил Дом.  
\- Плевать. Давай уже, - нахмурился Мэтт, глядя, как тот затягивается, и приоткрыл рот, как только Дом отстранил от себя косяк, и Доминик выдохнул в его рот дым. Мэтт вдохнул и отстранился с улыбкой. - Давно так не курил.  
\- Так и не с каждым станешь, - хмыкнул Дом, протягивая косяк между своих пальцев Мэтту, и кивнул. Мэтт затянулся и выдохнул дым в рот Дому.  
\- Неплохая трава, - он усмехнулся.  
\- А то, - улыбнулся Дом, снова разваливаясь на диване и глядя на пляшущий потолок.  
\- Тебе даже и отрава должна быть самой лучшей… - пробормотал Мэтт.  
\- А то, - повторил Доминик и затянулся.  
\- Не выдыхай, - предупредил Мэтт и быстро навис над его лицом. - Давай, - он глянул в пьяные серо-зеленые глаза. Дом улыбнулся и стал выдыхать дым, а Мэтт – снова втягивать его в легкие, а потом прикрыл глаза и наклонился еще, прикасаясь к губам Дома – тот тут же вдавил голову в диван.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - расстроенно спросил Дом.  
\- У нас тут вечеринка, да? Вот я и развлекаюсь, - дернул бровью Мэтт и прижался к губам Дома, заставляя ответить на поцелуй, да он и не долго сопротивлялся, буквально через пару секунд кладя ладонь на затылок Мэтта.  
\- Мэтт, это глупо, - выдохнул Дом, отстраняя его от себя. - Я не хочу…  
\- Тебя никто не спрашивает, - нахмурился Мэтт и укусил его за подбородок.  
Дом, закусив губу, отвернул лицо и уставился в стену, пока Мэтт целовал выступившее на шее сухожилие.  
\- Не надо… - Дом зажмурился и сжал ладони в кулаки. - Не делай мне больно, Мэтт…  
\- Никогда, - прошептал Мэтт в его кожу над ямкой между ключиц и положил ладонь на пах Дома.  
\- У тебя _с ней_ проблемы? Поэтому ты здесь? - шепотом спросил Дом.  
\- Я здесь для тебя, - Мэтт взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в свои глаза. - Слышал? Для тебя. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие, - Мэтт спустился с дивана, встав на колени между ног Дома.  
Доминик горько усмехнулся, глядя на него сверху.  
\- Ты ненавидишь делать минет. И выглядишь жалко. Мне не нужны ни одолжения, ни подачки. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
\- Тогда, как обычно? - криво усмехнулся Мэтт, дергая его ремень и расстегивая ширинку. - Потому что я так хочу? - он смотрел в глаза Дома, не моргая, - ведь все всегда было с моей подачи? Даже первый поцелуй, как выяснилось. И виноватым _я_ всегда делал _тебя_ , не так ли?  
\- Не начинай, - покачал головой Дом.  
\- Почему, Никки? - Мэтт стянул с него боксеры и стал ласкать ладонью – Дом не реагировал. Во всяком случае, его лицо ничуть не изменилось.  
\- Никто больше не называет меня так.  
\- С чего кому-то еще так тебя называть? - Мэтт наклонил голову вбок. - Это имя всегда было только для меня. Для меня и останется.  
\- Собственник, - констатировал Дом. - Посмотри на себя, - он скривился. - Помолвленный на голливудской диве фронтмен всемирно известной группы стоит на коленях перед своим драммером и дрочит ему.   
\- Давай, удиви меня, сказав, что я – единственный с таким статусом, в такой ситуации и больше подобного ты перед собой не видел, - хмыкнул Мэтт, совсем не задетый его словами. - Никки, - ласково позвал Мэтт и усмехнулся, - и ты станешь отрицать? - он кивнул на его пах. - Скажешь, с кем-то еще у тебя бы встал после такого количества наркоты и алкоголя? - Мэтт с улыбкой смотрел в серо-зеленые глаза.  
\- Мерзавец, - хмыкнул Дом. - Как всегда: ты – лучше всех, ты – в центре и ждешь, что тебе станут поклоняться.  
\- Никки, - Мэтт улыбнулся и, закусив губу, глянул на пах Дома. - Ты можешь отрицать сколь угодно долго, но я знаю… мы оба знаем, - Мэтт снова встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- И что? Что с того, Мэтт? - хмыкнул Дом. - Что это меняет? Что изменит? - он дернул бровями. - Ты мог и не спрашивать, а я мог и не отрицать… - он прикрыл глаза, закусив губу, а Мэтт снова перевел взгляд на его пах, улыбаясь, и наклонился ближе, облизывая губы. - Давай уже, закончи и уходи, - прошептал Дом, откидывая голову на спинку дивана.  
\- Как и всегда: не в состоянии спорить со мной, - прошептал Мэтт.  
Дом почти тут же положил ладонь на затылок Мэттью, как только почувствовал его губы. Он часто грубо трахал шлюх подобным образом, представляя, что это Мэтт, но сейчас только медленно перебирал его волосы, удостоверяясь, что это действительно он, открывал глаза и смотрел вниз, кусая губы. Не выдерживал вида и зажмуривался. Гортанно стонал и тяжело дышал. Как бы Мэтт не ненавидел делать минет, он все же был единственным, кто знал привычки Дома. Знал, где стоит нажать, чтобы доставить тому колоссальное удовольствие. Знал все его реакции и предупредительные сигналы.  
\- Мэтти... - Мэтт, с юных лет выглядя слабым, ненавидел, когда его так называют, и реагировал на подобное имя очень резко и грубо, и только Доминику позволялось использовать такую форму его имени. Только он был исключением, и Мэтт каждый раз наслаждался звучанием ласкового прозвища голосом Дома.  
Даже в наркотическом и алкогольном опьянении, Дом старался не потерять связь с реальностью, чтобы ненароком не сделать Мэтту больно, и заставил себя переложить руку с его затылка на плечо. Это всегда было одним из его страхов – увидеть в голубых глазах боль, даже если и не по его вине. Именно поэтому он всегда был первым, кто предпринимал что-то для устранения этого взгляда, когда Мэтт калечил себя на концертах.  
Дом, вымотанным, полусидел-полулежал на диване, восстанавливая дыхание, и какой-то частью себя надеялся, что он просто был мертвецки пьян и ему почудилось присутствие Мэтта, иначе пробуждение утром будет невероятно болезненным. Не столько физически, сколько душевно.  
Мэтт сел на его колени, хватая за волосы, и прижался горячими губами к его уху:  
\- Пообещай мне, Никки… пообещай, что бросишь страдать херней.  
\- Нет, - Дом слабо покачал головой.  
\- Никки…  
\- Не называй меня так, - всхлипнул Дом. - Не называй. Я все стараюсь сделать, чтобы забыть…  
\- Я люблю тебя, Никки…  
\- Да ты издеваешься?! - Дом оттолкнул его от себя, поднимаясь с дивана и пошатываясь, застегнул джинсы и развернулся к нему лицом. - Чего ты добиваешься? Ты хочешь трахнуть меня?! Господи, да сделай уже, что хочешь и оставь меня! Уйди, Мэтт! Уйди… - Дом упал в кресло напротив и закрыл лицо руками. - Просто уйди…  
Мэтт вздохнул и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, отваливаясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Это моя вина, да? - он кивнул на пакетик с остатками порошка в нем. - Это _все_ моя вина… Как я могу все исправить, Дом?  
\- Никак. Просто оставь меня там, где я есть, и иди дальше, - пробормотал Дом.  
\- Этого я не могу сделать, - покачал головой Мэтт и встал с дивана, снова становясь на колени перед Домиником, и постарался отстранить ладони Дома от его лица. - Дом, я умоляю тебя, пожалуйста… пообещай мне…  
Доминик смотрел на него, закусив губу.  
\- Зачем? Для чего, Мэтт? Какая разница, что со мной будет?  
\- Мне не все равно, - покачал головой Мэтт.  
\- Тогда, почему мы там, где мы сейчас?  
\- Я не знаю… Я стараюсь как-то исправить, стараюсь…  
\- Хорошо устроиться? - хмыкнул Дом, заканчивая за него. - Хочешь развести гарем?  
Мэтт долго молча смотрел в его глаза.  
\- Я хочу тебя в своей жизни, Никки. Я люблю тебя.  
Дом закрыл глаза, разрывая контакт, не в состоянии видеть правду.  
\- Зачем я тебе нужен? - прошептал он.  
\- Чтобы я мог любить тебя…  
Дом открыл глаза, отворачиваясь и закусывая губу.  
\- Никки…  
Он повернулся к Мэтту лицом, трудно сглотнув.  
\- Хотя бы не врешь. Ради себя, не ради меня, - Дом усмехнулся. Он положил ладонь на щеку Мэтта и улыбнулся уголком губ. - Обещаю, Мэтти… Я перестану пьянствовать, перестану употреблять. Все, что захочешь…  
\- Я буду рядом, - кивнул Мэтт.  
\- Не нужно, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Ты же знаешь, что я не нарушу обещание, данное тебе.  
\- Не чтобы контролировать, - покачал головой Мэтт, - чтобы поддержать.  
Дом глубоко вздохнул, зная, что сопротивляться бесполезно – даже если он и продержится пару минут, все равно сдастся. Какая разница?  
\- Как кстати, что пора готовить мир к новому альбому – не будет лишних вопросов, почему ты постоянно крутишься рядом со мной, а не с семьей. - Доминик откинулся на спинку кресла. - Выглядеть херово буду, наверное. Депрессия, все такое… - он пожал плечами.  
\- Да ты и сейчас не шоколад, - скривился Мэтт. Дом хмыкнул. - Я не дам тебе впасть в депрессию.  
\- Здесь ничего не зависит от тебя, - грустно улыбнулся Дом. - Хотя бы здесь… Но что потом? Я пройду лечение, перестану употреблять и что?  
\- Ты станешь прежним, Никки, - Мэтт погладил его бедра, склоняя голову набок.  
Дом слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Жизнерадостным веселым драммером? Я никогда не стану прежним, Мэтт, - покачал головой Дом. - Я никогда не смогу снова стать твоим прежним Никки, потому что прежний тебе и не нужен. Тот Никки был твоим на все сто процентов, сейчас так много меня тебе не нужно, - Доминик хмыкнул. - Но я уже пообещал тебе, так что мы будем разбираться по ходу дела, какая именно часть меня тебе пригодится...


End file.
